Vera
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 5 | AppID = Vera | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = true | Name = Vera | AKA = Theodore Roosevelt (codename) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Wizard | Age = Fifties | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Unknown | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Darktow Isle, Swavain Islands (Home Port) | Family = | Connections = The Squall-Eater (Former Crew Member) The Revelry (Member) | Profession = Pirate | StatsRef = | Level = ≥11Vera needs at least 11 levels in spellcaster classes to have 6th level spell slots. | HP = | AC = 15 | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = 10 | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a pirate and the former second in command of the Squall-Eater. As an NPC, Vera is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Vera is a middle aged woman who is strongly built and wears protective leather armor over which she further wears tattered robes, around her neck she wears a heavy chain from which a small amulet hangs. Like most of her fellow crew she is armed with a cutlass that she wears at her hip. . Personality Vera is utterly loyal to her captain and takes a severe, no-nonsense attitude towards the Mighty Nein. She is an intense and devout follower of Uk'otoa and truly believes Avantika to be the Great Leviathan's chosen. Amongst the original crew of the Squall-Eater she was considered the ship's spiritual leader and Avantika's right hand woman. Vera briefly showed another side of her personality in conversation with Jester, warning her that Fjord was likely to be unhappy and/or in danger if he continued his intimate relationship with Avantika, though ultimately her overall loyalty to Avantika remained unfazed. Biography Background Vera eavesdropped on a conversation between Jester and Caleb about Jester's crush on Fjord in the Bloated Cup tavern. Vera pulled Jester aside as they left the tavern and implied Fjord's intimate relationship with Avantika puts him in danger. Vera may have been cautioning her against becoming attached to Fjord and concerned Jester will get hurt. It may also have been a warning that an intimate relationship would not distract Avantika from her goals. Vera detected the journal on Caleb, prompting him to cast Wall of Fire. Vera played a crucial role in the battle between Avantika's crew and the Mighty Nein, covering the ground with ice at a crucial moment and using Mass Suggestion to force the guards to side with Avantika. However, the Barlgura summoned by Fjord severely weakened her, and a single fireball from Caleb was enough to knock her unconscious. It is unclear whether she survived after falling unconscious; if she didn't, her body was removed from the Squall-Eater by the Revelry with the other casualties of the fight. Relationships Character Information Abilities Spells 1st-level * Mage Armor 2nd-level * Locate Object * Scorching Ray 4th-level * Ice Storm 6th-level * Mass Suggestion Notable Items Quotations * "He would not be the first she’s left in ruin. And he would not be the last. I would take care of him if he cannot." Trivia References Art: Category:Sailors Category:Pirates Category:Appeared in Chapter 12 Category:The Revelry